Oriented Strand Board (OSB) is an engineered structural-use panel manufactured from thin wood strands bonded together with resin under heat and pressure. OSB is used extensively for roof, wall, and floor sheathing in residential and commercial construction. Many building structures that include OSB are located in areas that are sunny and/or hot. These areas include southern California, Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico, Texas, and Florida. The building structures in these locations typically have roof structures that inherently have minimal thermal insulating and emissivity barrier properties.
When in use and upon exposure to large durations of heat and/or sunlight, OSB will typically absorb and trap (i.e., retain) a significant portion of the radiant energy. The OSB will also typically emit (e.g., up to about 90%) the radiant energy. This results in an increase of the temperature on the inside of the dwelling (e.g., the attic). In fact, under conventional home construction conditions, the air temperature in attics and ceilings can be raised to about 140xc2x0 F. or higher. Either the homeowner undergoes severe discomfort due to elevated temperatures inside the dwelling or they must pay a high price for installing and operating air conditioning. A considerable amount of energy, therefore, is typically expended to reduce the temperature of the inside of the dwelling. This energy may not only be costly, but may not be available during a given period of time (e.g., during a brown out or black out).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,814 issued to Hageman claims and discloses a roof structure. The roof structure includes roof decking material that includes a wood roof sheathing panel material having an inner side and an outer side; and a sheet of foil material having one surface adhered to the inwardly facing surface of sheet of sheathing panel material (See, e.g., claim 1).
The foil material disclosed therein includes a plurality of substantially uniformly distributed perforations through the foil material to permit passage of moisture therethrough (See, e.g., claim 1). The expressed reason for introducing the perforations into the foil material is to permit the passage of moisture between the moisture barrier layer and the roof (See, e.g., column 2, lines 42-49). In this way, it is thought that a significant portion of excess moisture can be released through the perforations located in the foil material thereby permitting the roof decking to xe2x80x9cbreathexe2x80x9d (See, e.g., column 2, lines 42-49). If a significant portion of the excess moisture is not released, unwanted degradation of the substrate can result (See, e.g., column 2, lines 42-49). Moisture can be present due to, for example, water vapor which enters the house during construction (before the roof is put on), or after construction from roof leaks of various types. Unwanted moisture can also result from the cumulative effect of vapor condensation. Moisture can also be introduced from the occupants in the building.
One drawback associated with the article of manufacture claimed and disclosed therein is that the density of the perforations is in the order of 125 per square inch, or 50 to 160 per square inch (See, e.g., column 3, lines 15-18). U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,814 does not disclose or suggest an article of manufacture having perforations on the order of about 50 or less, inclusive, while possessing suitable emmissivity and vapor permeable properties. As such, it would be beneficial to have a roof sheathing panel material with foil material adhered thereto wherein the foil material includes perforations on the order of about 50 or less, inclusive, while maintaining the suitable emmissivity and vapor permeable properties.
Another drawback associated with the article of manufacture claimed and disclosed therein is that the article of manufacture is manufactured in an xe2x80x9coff linexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccold pressxe2x80x9d manner. See, e.g., column 2-6. As such, the ""814 patent does not disclose or suggest how to make the article of manufacture via an xe2x80x9cin linexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method. Forming a product that includes a wood-based composite panel and a metallic material adhered to the wood-based composite panel via an xe2x80x9cin linexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method would be relatively inexpensive and easier to manufacture, as compared to the article of manufacture manufactured via an xe2x80x9coff linexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccold pressxe2x80x9d method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,495 B1, assigned to Louisiana-Pacific Corp., claims and discloses a method for producing a product which is an underlying substrate, having a pair of outer major surfaces and a radiant barrier material adhered to at least one of the pair of outer major surfaces of the underlying substrate with an adhesive material to form a radiant barrier material covered substrate. See, e.g., Abstract. A plurality of apertures are formed in the radiant barrier material covered substrate. See, e.g., Abstract. These apertures extend substantially completely through both the radiant barrier material and the adhesive material thereby forming substantially completely open moisture vapor flow channels which create a high level of moisture vapor permeability through the radiant barrier material and the adhesive material. See, e.g., Abstract. In this way, a substantial amount of trapped excess moisture can pass from the underlying substrate into the surrounding atmosphere to avoid unwanted degradation of the underlying substrate, while maintaining the low level of emissivity of the product. See, e.g., Abstract.
One drawback associated with the method of producing the article of manufacture claimed and disclosed therein is that method is limited solely to a xe2x80x9ccold pressxe2x80x9d method and does not disclose or suggest producing the article of manufacture via a xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method. Specifically, the method disclosed and recited therein requires for xe2x80x9cproviding an underlying wood-based product,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cadhering a radiant barrier material to at least one of said pair of outer surfaces of said underlying substrate . . . to form a radiant barrier material covered substrate,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cforming said product by introducing a plurality of apertures into said radiant barrier material covered substrate.xe2x80x9d See, e.g., claim 1. Forming a product which includes a wood-based composite panel and a metallic material adhered to the wood-based composite panel via a xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method would be relatively inexpensive and easier to manufacture, as compared to the article of manufacture manufactured via a xe2x80x9ccold pressxe2x80x9d method.
Another drawback associated with the method of producing the article of manufacture claimed and disclosed therein is that the adhesive employed in adhering the radiant barrier material (i.e., the backing layer and the metallic foil) to the underlying wood-based substrate may not be suitable under the xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d conditions (e.g., temperature and pressure). Specifically, the resin disclosed therein may not possess the requisite adhesiveness during the pressing stage. As such, the adhesive disclosed therein would likely not effectively maintain the adhesive properties during the manufacturing parameters of a xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method.
Accordingly, what is needed is an article of manufacture useful in the wood products industry. The article of manufacture includes a wood-bases substrate and at least one layer of foil attached to the wood-based substrate. The foil will reflect a substantial amount of the radiant energy and/or will limit or stop a substantial amount of radiant energy from passing through. The radiant barrier OSB product can be manufactured via a xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method. More specifically, the foil (with apertures located thereon) can be contacted with the flakes prior to the pressing stage, thereby providing a wood-based composite panel having a foil overlay.
The radiant barrier plywood product could be manufactured either via a xe2x80x9ccold pressxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d manner. As such, each of the components of the article of manufacture can withstand the manufacturing conditions of any pressing stage involved in the manufacturing process of the article of manufacture. The manufacturing conditions include time, temperature, and pressure. More specifically, the foil, with apertures located thereon, can be contacted with the veneers prior to the pressing stage, thereby providing a wood-based composite panel having a foil overlay.
Additionally, what is needed is a method to produce an article of manufacture having a foil overlay via a xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method. The article of manufacture will preferably include perforations or apertures on the order of about 50 or less, inclusive, while possessing suitable emmissivity and vapor permeable properties. The article of manufacture will include perforations or apertures located in the foil material that optionally do not become wholly or partially plugged by the adhesive material.
The present invention provides a radiant barrier wood-based composite panel and a methods of manufacturing the same. The radiant barrier wood-based composite panel includes a radiant barrier material that retains its radiant barrier properties (i.e., emissivity) during the manufacturing of the radiant barrier wood-based composite panel. The radiant barrier wood-based composite panel includes radiant barrier material that retains its radiant barrier properties over the extended periods of time typically encountered with the lifespan of the radiant barrier wood-based composite panel. The radiant barrier wood-based composite panel includes a resin that retains its adhesiveness during the manufacturing of the radiant barrier wood-based composite panel. During the manufacture of the radiant barrier wood-based composite panel, the radiant barrier material retains its radiant barrier properties in the presence of the resin. Additionally, the each of the resins employed can effectively cure in the presence of the radiant barrier material.
The radiant barrier wood-based composite panel includes a radiant barrier material. The radiant barrier material will reflect a substantial amount of the radiant energy and/or will limit or stop a substantial amount of radiant energy from passing through; while allowing vapor to pass. The radiant barrier wood-based composite panel can be manufactured via a xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method or a xe2x80x9ccold pressxe2x80x9d method. As such, each of the components of the radiant barrier wood-based composite panel (e.g., each of the adhesive(s), resin(s), backing material, and metallic material) can withstand the manufacturing conditions of any step involved in the manufacturing process of the radiant barrier wood-based composite panel.
For example, the radiant barrier OSB product can be manufactured via a xe2x80x9chot pressxe2x80x9d method, wherein the radiant barrier material, with apertures located thereon, can be contacted with the flakes just prior to the pressing stage. As such, the flakes of wood can be pressed at an elevated temperature and at an elevated pressure to form an underlying wood-based composite panel, while the radiant barrier material is adhered to the resulting underlying wood-based composite panel.
The present invention provides a product that includes (a) a wood-based composite panel having a pair of outer surfaces; and (b) a radiant barrier material having a pair of outer surfaces, wherein at least a portion of an outer surface of the radiant barrier material is adhered to at least a portion of an outer surface of the wood-based composite panel; wherein the radiant barrier material that includes apertures such that the apertures are present in about 49 apertures per square inch of radiant barrier material or less, inclusive.
The present invention also provides a radiant barrier oriented strand board that includes (i) flakes of wood adhered together with a first resin; (ii) a radiant barrier material adhered to at least a portion of the flakes of wood; wherein the radiant barrier material includes apertures such that the apertures are present in about 49 apertures per square inch of radiant barrier material or less, inclusive.
The present invention also provides a product that includes (a) a wood-based composite panel having a pair of outer surfaces; and (b) a radiant barrier material having a pair of outer surfaces, wherein at least a portion of an outer surface of the radiant barrier material is adhered to at least a portion of an outer surface of the wood-based composite panel; the product prepared by the process that includes the following steps: (i) contacting a blanket of substantially oriented flakes of wood with a radiant barrier material having the apertures located therein; wherein the flakes of wood including a first resin located on at least a portion of the surface of the flakes of wood; wherein the radiant barrier material has a pair of outer surfaces and a second resin located on at least a portion of one side of the pair of outer surfaces of the radiant barrier material, such that the flakes of wood contact the second resin; and (ii) curing the first resin and the second resin by exposing the first resin and the second resin to at least one of an elevated temperature, an elevated pressure, and radiant energy, for a sufficient period of time; to effectively cure the first resin and the second resin.
The present invention also provides a process for manufacturing a radiant barrier oriented strand board, the process that includes the steps: (i) contacting flakes of wood with a first resin; (ii) orienting, in substantially alternate lengthwise and crosswise layers, the flakes of wood to provide a blanket of substantially oriented flakes; (iii) contacting the blanket of substantially oriented flakes with a radiant barrier material having apertures located therein, wherein the radiant barrier material has a pair of outer surfaces and a second resin located on at least a portion of one side of the pair of outer surfaces of the radiant barrier material, such that when the blanket of substantially oriented flakes is contacted with the radiant barrier material, the blanket of substantially oriented flakes contacts the second resin; and (iv) curing the first resin and the second resin by exposing the first resin and the second resin to at least one of an elevated temperature, an elevated pressure, and radiant energy, for a sufficient period of time; to effectively cure the first resin and the second resin; thereby effectively providing a radiant barrier oriented strand board.
The present invention also provides a radiant barrier wood-based composite panel that includes (a) a wood-based composite panel having a pair of outer surfaces; (b) a resin that contacts at least a portion of an outer surface of the wood-based composite panel; and (b) a radiant barrier material having a pair of outer surfaces, wherein at least a portion of an outer surface of the radiant barrier material contacts at least a portion of the resin such that at least a portion of the radiant barrier material is adhered to at least a portion of the wood-based composite panel; wherein the radiant barrier material that includes apertures such that the apertures are present in about 49 apertures per square inch of radiant barrier material or less, inclusive.
The present invention also provides a radiant barrier plywood that includes (i) veneers of wood adhered together with a first resin; (ii) a radiant barrier material adhered to at least a portion of the veneers of wood; wherein the radiant barrier material that includes apertures such that the apertures are present in about 49 apertures per square inch of radiant barrier material or less, inclusive.
The present invention also provides a product that includes (a) a wood-based composite panel having a pair of outer surfaces; and (b) a radiant barrier material having a pair of outer surfaces, wherein at least a portion of an outer surface of the radiant barrier material is adhered to at least a portion of an outer surface of the wood-based composite panel; the product prepared by the process that includes the following steps: (i) contacting a stack of veneers of wood with a radiant barrier material having the apertures located therein; wherein the veneers of wood include a first resin located on at least a portion of the surface of the veneers of wood; wherein the radiant barrier material has a pair of outer surfaces and a second resin located on at least a portion of one side of the pair of outer surfaces of the radiant barrier material, such that the veneers of wood contact the second resin; and (ii) curing the first resin and the second resin by exposing the first resin and the second resin to at least one of an elevated temperature, an elevated pressure, and radiant energy; for a sufficient period of time; to effectively cure the first resin and the second resin.
The present invention also provides a process for manufacturing a radiant barrier plywood, the process that includes the steps: (i) contacting veneers of wood with a first resin; (ii) orienting, in substantially alternate lengthwise and crosswise layers, the veneers of wood to provide a stack of veneers; (iii) contacting the stack of veneers with a radiant barrier material having apertures located therein, wherein the radiant barrier material has a pair of outer surfaces and a second resin located on at least a portion of one side of the pair of outer surfaces of the radiant barrier material, such that when the stack of veneers is contacted with the radiant barrier material, the stack of veneers contacts the second resin; and (iv) curing the first resin and the second resin by exposing the first resin and the second resin to at least one of an elevated temperature, an elevated pressure, and radiant energy, for a sufficient period of time; to effectively cure the first resin and the second resin; thereby effectively providing a radiant barrier plywood.